Mi última carta
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Severus escribe una carta para las últimas personas en las que él pensaría,las cosas han cambiado, después de la ultima batalla y el incidente en la Mansion de los grito,seguramente el veneno no tiene cura,decide despedirse.Algo de SS/HG Spoilers Libro7


**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

Este es un Fic MUY extraño.

Si detectan demasiado Ooc en Snape ruego me disculpen por que intente demasiado conservar su personalidad más me fue complicado por la trama.

Spoiler 7° Libro Las reliquias de la muerte y puede que el 6° así que vayan con cuidado.

_Carta_

**Recuerdos**

Normal

**Summary**

Severus escribe una última carta hacia las últimas personas en las que él pensaría, pero las cosas han cambiado y después de lo que sucede en la cabaña de los gritos , si el veneno no tiene una cura, decide despedirse escribir un Hasta luego aunque no se encuentra muy convencido del por que.

Sin más el Fic

* * *

**Mi última carta**

**1 No puede ser verdad**

_Alumnos de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Me permito iniciar esta carta mandándoles un gran saludo a todos, esperando que se encuentren excelentemente._

_Se que les perecerá sumamente extraño que yo, conociéndome como ustedes mis alumnos me conocen, les escriba una carta de manera bastante personal._

_Estoy enterado de que todos ustedes saben los sucesos de la última batalla contra el señor oscuro, en la casa de los gritos._

_Fue ahí cuando Voldemort cobr__ó cuentas conmigo por haber jugado al doble bando, fue en esa vieja casa cuando la maldita serpiente se dedico a jugar conmigo a las "mordidas" y por si quedaba alguna duda, fue esta mordida la causante de mi mal estado de salud._

_Yo se que entienden todo__ esto a la perfección o al menos eso espero, el hecho de que el veneno de Nagani resulto ser muy potente y no se pudo destruir en su totalidad de mi organismo, el hecho de que no existe una cura que sea sin riego._

_¿Raro en mi que les diga todo esto? Claro que s__í, en un tiempo pasado jamás les hubiera dirigido este tipo de palabras lo que es muy natural._

_Muchos mostraron un afecto muy inusual hacia mí pese a las burlas o los puntos menos e incluso las sospechas de mi lealtad y por ello les estoy muy agradecido._

_Se que el veneno tal vez no sea contrarestado en su totalidad y mi muerte se desencadene después del tratamiento que me aplicara Madame Pomfrey, es por ello que tenía que ofrecer mis disculpas y entregar agradecimientos a algunos de ustedes._

_Jamás fui amable__ con ustedes, el por qué sería demasiado difícil de comprender._

_Continúen pensando que todo es un misterio, pues mi vida jamás la justificare ni mencionare ante ustedes, creo basta__ con mencionar que no fue fácil._

_Lamento si llegue a ser demasiado complicado, pero como lo dije, contienuen pensando que todo eso es una incógnita._

_Necesito mencionar__ aquí algunos agradecimientos, ya que después lo mas seguro es que no tenga tiempo, ni forma._

_A Potter por hacer lo posible y salvar de mi vida en la cabaña de los gritos, aunque al principio lo __maldecí por cometer tal acto aunque maldecirlo ya paresca parte de mi rutina, tuve que aceptar la oportunidad del corto tiempo de vida que se me brindo,para mi beneficio o mi condena._

_A la Señorita Granger por siempre creer en mí, por defender mi posición como toda una leona sin llegar a pensar jamás que la podría traicionar._

_Por entregarme un cariño muy especial cuando nadie mas lo hizo de esa manera tan inocente, por entregarme su confianza incondicional y aunque no me lo dijo jamás de una manera directa, contar con su apoyo._

_Por intentar buscar una cura y brindarme las pociones necesarias contra el veneno de Nagani._

_Lamento no poder dejar algo mas claro a todos, pero__ me temo que no me queda tiempo de esta "Segunda Oportunidad"._

_Espero puedan creer mis palabras, agradezco a ustedes el echo de brindarme su apoyo que contó mucho para mí._

_L__a justicia jamás a sido mi fuerte, ni la equidad, pero se que la mayoría de ustedes pudo ver a través de mi mascara de frialdad algo que jamás me lo espere._

_S__iempre me esforcé por mostrarles los mayores conocimientos que poseo esperando que jamás cometieran mis errores._

_Se que__ a ustedes les es muy fácil odiar pero les es difícil comprender._

_Aunque ahora se que puedo tener una conversación que no incluya la frase "30 puntos menos Gryffindor" o "Detención a las 9:00 en mi despacho" y eso me es muy reconfortante._

_No se si fueron las pociones o la perdida de sangre o un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tpero engo que confesarles aunque sea una vez lo importantes que fueron para mí, hasta el echo que casi siempre volaran el aula y a mí junto con ella._

_Jamaa esperen escuchar todo esto de mi voz._

_Le eh pedido a la Señorita Sabelotodo leer esto en el Gran salón para despedirme formalmente de ustedes aprendices a los __que, aunque no lo crean ,les eh tomado afecto. Les pido no cuestionen demasiado el que yo les agradezca algo o me muestre más comprencivo, ya que no importa puesto que jamás encontraran la respuesta,puesto que ni yo la conosco._

_Pueden pesar que alucino o algo por e estilo si les es difícil unir la imagen de mí con esta carta._

_Si algo no llegase a funcionar en el tratamiento del veneno de Nagani__, les dijo un Hasta luego anticipado._

_Espero __quede claro lo que siento después de mucho tiempo de no expresarlo._

_Les deseo lo mejor__ hoy y siempre_

_Yo se que llegaran a tener grandes éxitos como medimagos, aurores, profesores, o sea lo que sea a lo que se vallan a dedicar después de su graduación, y me encuentro orgulloso y feliz al pensar en ello._

_Hasta siempre._

_Profesor Severus Snape_

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas después de haber llorado un poco durante la lectura, sentía sus ojos arder fuertemente y tan solo quería correr y olvidarse de todos, ir a la enfermería y rogarle a su profesor que se quedara con ella, gritarle a todo pulmón que aun le necesitaba.

El Gran Salón estaba hundido en el silencio… Severus Snape jamás escribiría esa carta ¡Era imposible! ¡Simplemente no podía ser cierto era el arrogante habitante de las mazmorras, por favor! y ahora Hermione venía y leía esa carta a su nombre.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto.

No.

Y aun más increíble era el hecho de que lloraran por él, !era demasiado irreal¡.

Porque la castaña juraba poder ver algunas caritas que sufrían por él y eso ya era demasiado decir.

Los de Séptimo año, entre ellos Hermione, eran los mas afectados por la carta, algunas chicas soltaron algunas lágrimas otros no encontraban prudente ni siquiera eso, los chicos no hacían bromas solo se encontraban serios sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por supuesto comprendía ese hecho, sus sarcasmos se convirtieron en parte de la rutina diaria, por que… ¿Qué era salir por las noches a los pasillos si no estaba el Murciélago de las mazmorras para descontarte puntos?

Por que ella jamás pensó que extrañaría la frase "10 puntos menos Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo", ni mucho menos aceptaría con facilidad el que Gryffindors le tuvieran cariño al Profesor Snape.

Podía decir en su defensa que ¿Como a alguien tan misterioso y huraño se le podía tener cariño?, esta vez ni ella conocía la respuesta, pero sabía exactamente lo que sentía.

El profesor nunca fue amable , jamás le dirigió un cumplido… más bien todo lo contrario, la insultaba y le descontaba puntos a ella y a sus amigos a cada oportunidad, pero les había defendido no solo por el amor que tenía a la mamá de Harry… a ella también la había cuidado en secreto.

Para ella la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué?

**Escuchaba explosiones por todos lados, era un simple torneo y ahora corría para salvar su vida, esperando a que ningún Mortifago se interesase en ****ella. Pero se detuvo como si se encontrara en un lapsus muy extraño; no podía seguir corriendo.**

**De repente un encapuchado figó su vista en ella, la castaña solo podía ver como el mortífago se acercaba con gran rapidez, la tomó del brazo, sintió que era su fin.**

**-****¡Granger salga de aquí! Creí que era milagrosamente una Gryffindor con sentido común – Esa voz, era…**

**-Pero profesor…**

**-Váyase de aquí y busque a Weasly**

**Se escuchó una explosión detrás.**

**Snape tomó de la mano a Hermione y, a pesar de lo agotado que se encontraba el profesor, le ayudo a correr lo más rápido posible por el terreno sin ser visto por nadie, ni mortifagos ni aurores.**

**-Salga de aquí rápido**

Un ruido la sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Señorita Granger puede bajar de ahí -

El Profesor Dumbledore habló rápidamente puesto que no encontraba prudente que todos estuvieran debatiéndose interiormente sobre la actitud del experto en Pociones.

Bajó hecha un tomate pues no recordaba haberse quedado quieta después de hablar, tampoco era que pudiera moverse: sentía que sus piernas no reaccionaban a sus deseos.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Bien creó que todos nos encontramos muy sorprendido por las palabras que hemos escuchado así que creo que lo mejor será que todos regresen a clases o a sus salas comunes, descuiden les mantrendemos informados sobre el estado del profesor Snape- dijo el director

**Espero sean buenas noticias** pensó más tarde el anciano Director entristecido.

El Gran Salón se fue vaciando poco a poco, todos los chicos sin saber que decir correctamente sobre la carta antes escuchada.

Hermione temblaba como una hoja de papel ante un fuerte viento, su pecho contenía una gran angustia, así que mientras caminaba decidió que la paz que necesita solo se la brindaría el ver a su profesor, pero no se atrevía a ir, no quería ver lo que su mente le decía a gritos:Severus Snape tenía el tiempo contado.

Quería ir a verlo aunque fuese por una última vez, tan solo esperaba que estuviera conciente, se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que tenía cosas que hacer y sucesos que pensar para después dirigirse a la enfermería mientras se limpiaba los rastros de las lagrimas de las mejillas ,se acomodaba el cabello y continuaba cavilando sobre que haría al verlo.

Después de un rato de caminar lentamente sin mirar nada en particular pero controlando sus ganas de llorar, se encontró en la puerta de la enfermería, tras escuchas un seco "Adelante", entró.

La Gryffindor se acercó muy lentamente a donde se encontraba la enfermera anotando en un cuaderno frenéticamente, caminaba con mucho miedo, no por que Poppy le asustase, sino porque muy interiormente tenía aun la imagen del profesor que podía echarla a gritos de su despacho y, aunque le parecía mentira, esperaba de todo corazón que volviera a ser así, porque si encontraba a Snape derrotado sus esperanzas se irían aun mas abajo.

-Yo Madame esperaba que me dejara ver al profesor Snape por favor, se que no debería estar aquí y que debería de dejarlo descansar pero yo quiero verlo, necesito verlo- dijo Hermione con voz sueva que amenazaba con romperse.

-Querida yo…no sé si sea prudente hacer eso mañana le aplicaremos el tratamiento de las lagrimas de Fénix y la esencia de flor Nockturn peruana, necesita descansar.

-Por favor Madame

Pomfrey suspiró…confiaba en Hermione

-De acuerdo

Caminaron hasta una habitación anexa a la enfermería donde yacía Severus.

La enfermera le dio algunas instrucciones a Hermione y sin más la dejó entrar a la habitación.

La chica sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus ojos le ardían mucho y se encontraba rendida ante el cansancio de ese día, tenía miedo.

Miedo de que decir, miedo de lo que él le fuera decir, miedo a llorar enfrente de Snape, pero sobretodo miedo a que lo que fuera la última vez que le viera vivo.

Encontró la cama en donde debía estar el experto en pociones, y lo vio.

Snape estaba recostado completamente, las sabanas negras le cubrían hasta la cintura, pálido, con los ojos cerrados, respiraba con una tranquilidad absoluta cubierto de pies a cabeza por una bata negra de seda.

La Gryffindor se acercó con suma cautela y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

Lo miró detenidamente durante algún tiempo centrando su atención en las marcas de su cuello y no pudo evitar el sollozar, se limpio las lágrimas con furia, quería decirle tantas cosas y no podía.

No iba a despertarlo, pero al menos le confesaría ahora que le tenía enfrente.

Comenzo a hablar con voz suave,esperando no despertarlo pero sintiendose culpable por desear despertarlo.

-Yo…venía a agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por mis amigos, todo lo que me ha enseñado.

De verdad se lo agradezco…venía a pedirle que se quedara porque – comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y nublaban su vista-Si usted… si usted se va ¿Quién me va llamar sabelotodo?-menciono entre lagrimas.

Fue lo único que pudo decir enteramente pues el llanto la venció.

Hipeaba y de nuevo se sentía como una niña pequeña…sola.

---

Se sentía mareado, adolorido y agotado demasiado confundido como para decir algo.

De repente escuchó un sonido, parecía un llanto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar su vista más le costó varios intentos.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte y esta vez pudo escuchar con toda claridad el sollozo de una persona.

Giro su rostro buscando la fuente de aquel triste sonido.

A su lado se encontraba una persona vestida con una túnica al parecer escolar, tenía su cabello castaño regado por la cama y sostenía con fuerza una carta que llevaba consigo.

No necesito saber más de aquella joven para saber quién era: Hermione Granger.

Llevó lentamente su mano a la cabellera castaña intentando sofocar su llanto, aunque se encontraba muy sorprendido por la presencia de la Gryffindor.

Hermione giró su rostro al sentir la mano de alguien acariciando su cabello, aparentemente queriendo tranquilizarla.

Lo que vio le dejo helada.

Se encontró con el rostro de Severus Snape mirándola extrañamente apacible.

Era demasiado el contraste entre el viejo Snape y el que se encontraba mirandole.

-Señorita Granger…

Hermione no necesito más y delicadamente abrazo el cuerpo de Severus quien se encontraba girado intentando mantenerse erguido…y continuo llorando…pero ahora dispuesta a decirle a su profesor lo que no le se había atrevido a decirle antes.

* * *

Hola

Hasta aquí el capitulo

¿Les gusto?

Bueno existen muchas variables para el final.

Como se han dado cuenta no es exactamente un SS/HG pero podría ser un derivado.

Estoy ansiosa de leer sus reviews, cualquier sugerencia no duden en decírmela.

Este fic es fruto de recordar a mi profesor de sexto año,y la cancion de Thanks for the memories de Fall Out boys,ni idea del por que en especifico esa cancion,pero esta muy bonita se las recomiendo.

En cuanto al capítulo…la carta me gusto aunque espero no sea demasiado Ooc para su gusto.

El próximo capítulo es el final y una conversación entre Severus y Hermione.

Muchas gracias por leer

Besos


End file.
